Naruto: Heart's Desire
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: My first fic, published at last! Naruto is teaching Sasuke the Sexy Jutsu. During this, hidden secrets of the heart are revealed. NaruSasu, but with a twist. Yuri. Rated M for possible future themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Hearts Desire

By Sara T. Fontanini

_(This is the first fic I had ever written. At the time it was written (around 2006-2007), I had not even HEARD of the Tsunade arc, let alone seen it, nor did I see the entire Chunin arc. That is why it's set in an alternate timeline.)_

_I'm going to go somewhere different with this one. Hint: It involves my favourite justu, the Sexy no Justu!_

_Also, This is an alternate timeline, of course. Sasuke doesn't turn into an evil asshole here, nor does the Hokage die._

_But Naruto does train with Jiraiya._

_Don't sue!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke were in a secluded part of a nearby forest. No one knew they were here. No one actually came to

this part of the woods anyway. Perfect.

Now, the fact these two were here at all, together, is unusual. Naruto hated Sasuke with the heat of a thousand suns,

because Sasuke is pompous, arrogant and not a team player. And it had nothing to do with Sakura liking him. Not a bit.

Maybe just a little.

And Sasuke. He couldn't stand Naruto's foolishness. He was a loner, he didn't need anyone. But Naruto always butted

into matters that didn't concern him.

They shouldn't be in the same place of their own consent. But here they are.

"Tell me again why we're here?" Sasuke asked, rather irratably.

Naruto grinned his usual cheerful grin. "You sure have a bad memory, Sasuke. We're here so I can teach you the Sexy Jutsu!"

"And why did I agree to that?" Sasuke asked irritably. It was a rhetorical question.

"Because you're curious."

And that was true. At first, Sauke only dismissed Naruto's Sexy Jutsu as merely a lousy stupid trick.

But, as Naruto came to use it more, Sasuke couldn't help but acknowledge that it did have certain uses.

Hell, it even got Naruto some training with Jiraiya. And it was different from a regular transformation justu,

according to Naruto at least. Indeed, Sasuke was genuinely curious to see what it was like.

So, he asked Naruto to set this up.

"Sasuke, you ready?" Naruto sasked, a serious look on his face.

"I'm ready."

"Just remember what I told you."

"Yeah, yeah."

They were silent. For quite a while. A calm breeze blew on by. A squirrell stopped what it was doing, seeing what was

happening. Then....

"SEXY NO JUTSU!!!" They both yelled.

And a cloud covered both their bodies.

The clouds began to dissipate and were eventually gone altogether. It was done.

Sasuke and Naruto were now both very beautiful women.

And they were very naked.

"WAAAAH!", Sasuke-chan screamed, "You didn't say anything about being naked!"

Naruto-chan just laughed. "But I do it all the time! What did you expect to happen?"

Sasuke-chan immediately covered what she could with her hands.

"It's not funny, you jerk!" Sasuke yelled, angrily.

Naruto stopped laughing. "Sorry, Sasuke. But, you gotta admit, you sure are beautiful."

"Huh? Really?" Sasuke blushed. And then she wondered about why she was blushing.

"Believe it! You're really amazing Sasuke. I'm glad I was here to witness it."

Naruto got closer to Sasuke, so close she could hug her. And she did.

"Huh? Naruto!? What are are you doing!?" Sasuke blushed even deeper, her face beet red.

"I just wanted to feel your amazing body, Sasuke-chan! I wanted to know how your skin felt! How soft it was!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmered. She was too embarassed to say any more, or any louder.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and put her face level with Sasuke's. Sasuke could now get a real good view of Naruto's beautiful features.

"Sasuke, I've been wonderin' something lately..." Naruto began.

"Yes?" Sasuke's heart was thumping now. It hadn't beat so fast ever before.

"Well, ever since that....mishap....when we.....kissed, I've been wondering..."

"What? What is it?"

"Sasuke... Uh... I just wanna... tell you.... that.... uh...."

Sasuke unconciously moved closer.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked, though she felt she knew what it was the other was trying to say.

"I....uh...."

Naruto's lips then came upon Sasuke's. Sasuke was so astonished by this move that she actually pushed Naruto to the ground.

"W-what the hell!? You can't just do that, Naruto! We are guys, you know!"

"I..know... You don't think I wanted this, do you?" Naruto was starting tear up around the eyes. "We were always rivals.

We hated each other greatly. It was no secret. But, the more we fought together, the more my feelings grew. And I think it started the day I kissed you."

"But..."

"When I realized this, I tried so hard to drive Sakura away. Her and anyone else who could take you away. I was selfish, I know, but I just wanted to have you to myself. No one else!!! Sasuke, I love you!!!" She was visibly crying now.

Sasuke lent down and put a caring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"But, we're rivals. We may be on the same team, but we both want something. And we both see each other as obstacles. Sure, we get along better, but we still have a bit of a rivalry. You must be mistaken. You can't be in love with me, you just can't."

"Sasuke, don't push me away. You can't do this to me." Naruto lay into Sasuke's lap, bawling. Sasuke just held her,

unsure what to do.

"Naruto, why are you doing this? You didn't show any sign of saying this before."

"W-when I u-use the Sexy Jutsu, I become more sensitive, and less in control of my feelings. That's why I act so feminine.

"Naruto, are you saying you LIKE being a girl?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"Don't you?"

Sasuke-chan though for a moment. Yes, she strangely found this form comfortable. But, she wouldn't like to be like this forever.

Or did she?

"I'm not sure, Naruto. But, please, stop crying."

"Why should I? You don't want me. I'm nothing more than a burden, an obstacle in your way."

"Don't say that Naruto. I was just startled, that's all. I actually like you, Naruto. You're quite cute."

"Really?" She looked up at sasuke's face.

"Would I lie?"

That just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. And, suddenly, whatever strange force that causes these things to

happen, passed on by. And then they kissed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there you go. but it's not over yet. This is only the begining. You're surprised, ain'tcha? Next, we'll develop this _

_further, Sasuke's feelings on this, Naruto's hidden desires, some thoughts by the fox spirit, and an actual plot will be _

_developed._

_Also, the kiss that naruto referred to happened in episode 3 of the anime, chapter 3 of the manga. A little something for _

_you yaoi freaks and those who were wondering._

_This fanfic stemmed from two things I think would have been interesting: A romantic relationship between Sasuke and Naruto, and some of the other male cast performing the sexy jutsu._

_If you like this, then I may continue. If not, then i'll abandon it like a prom night dumpster baby_

_See ya, jerkwads! : D_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Hearts Desire

Part 2

_This one'll be longer than the first chapter._

_Readers of my Ranma fic Black Waters may recogize a couple of characters!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the Forest of Spirits, it is said that there lies a village of strong shinobi, dedicated to destroying the

great demon kings and their vassals.

Well, it would be said if anyone knew about it.

This village protects the rest of the world from the knowledge of demons. You never know who would be goaded by the power of darkness otherwise (such as Orochimaru).

The village is known as the Village Hidden in Shadows. Many centuries ago, the village leader, the yamikage, defeated a great and powerful demon king. In the attempt, he was killed, and his son was cursed for all time.

And even now, the demon still lives, awaiting the time when he is finally freed.

His time has come.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a great oak tree just outside of the Village hidden in Shadows, There is a room. There is no light, so it's unknown how big it is or if it has anything inside besides the armed guard and the ring of light, which held within it a very dangerous individual.

The figure spoke. "Why, mister guard, you do know you'll have to leave soon, don't you?"

The guard turned towards the figure. "What are you talking about, you creep?"

"You see, today's the day I can leave."

"Yeah, right! The yamikage made sure that seal was air tight, there's no way you can escape!"

"But you see, the seal is broken, and thus, I can leave."

"You're delusional."

The creature, for it wasn't human, lifted its head.

"What makes you so sure, pathetic troglodyte? Did you ever stop to think WHY I've decided to break my millenia long silence? Did it ever enter your thick skull that I wouldn't have spoken to you, breaking my promise to be mute until I gain true freedom, if I wasn't sure that my time was at hand!?"

The guard stepped back.

"N-no, it's not possible..."

"And now, mister guard, I'm afraid our time together, must come to an END!"

At this, the creature grinned, and the guard's head fell to the ground. His body followed soon afterwards.

A new figure emerged from the darkness. He was draped in a long flowing robe, almost like a kimono. He had long blue hair that almost touched the ground, and wore a blank mask with only two long slits for eyeholes.

"I hope your wait wasn't too unbearable, Lord Makio." the figure said.

"Not at all, Tsunami. I have learned to be patient," Makio said simply. "Just, please be quick. I long to see the world

again."

Tsunami wrote a few symbols in the air, and then extended his arm towards the cage light that held Makio. And slowly, the cage faded from existence. Then, Makio got up, and walked into the darkness, and Tsunami followed suit.

Demon King Makio was free.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was horrible.

People were screaming and running around aimlessly. Buildings were either on fire or already reduced to smoldering ruins. A great many corpses lined the streets. And in the middle of it all, a terrible, horrifying demon was laughing his head off.

The yamikage stood, watching all this. He didn't want to see, but he couldn't look away. His wife stood by his side. She was three months pregnant.

"We have to go." She said.

"I can't just abandon them," He said. "There must be something we can do."

"There is nothing. The seal was lost the day your father died."

"You're right. But, still..."

He looked once more at the carnage. His wife was right. There was nothing they could do. Not now.

He turned away at last. He used the teleportation jutsu he had learned. He, and his wife, disappeared.

The massacre continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was in his room. It was morning.

He got up, went to the fridge, and got a carton of milk. His head was still a little sleepy.

What a weird dream. He was teaching Sasuke how to do the Sexy Jutsu, and then --

Must have been a dream. No way would he say, or do, those things. Not with SASUKE.

That was around when he went back to his bed, and realised...He wasn't IN his HOUSE.

He looked at the bed, and found it wasn't HIS bed.

And Sasuke was in there.

And that's when Naruto screamed in pure, unadulterated horror.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke awoke to Naruto's screaming.

"N-Naruto? What's wrong?" He asked.

Naruto just sat on the ground, in the foetus position, muttering "It can't be...I can't be...". Sasuke went over to him,

and held Naruto in his arms. Naruto pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, you...you...FREAK." He said, hatred evident in his voice.

Sasuke felt his heart tighten. "What? Naruto, did I do something wrong?"

Naruto looked up at him. Tears filled his eyes. "We...we...did IT, didn't we?"

"Well, yeah. My memory's still a little fuzzy, but yeah, I think we did."

"Why?"

"Because.... I don't know why I did.... But you.... Don't you love me?"

"Of course not!!! You're my rival, not my LOVER!!!" Naruto practically yelled this.

"But, in the forest, you said..."

"I didn't say anything! It was.... It was... I don't know who said that, but it wasn't me!"

Sasuke's heart tightened even more. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so...hurt. Or why he, as a woman, did those things with Naruto. Wait, Naruto said...

"Naruto," Sasuke began, finally understanding what's going on, "I know now. You've...hidden your feelings from yourself. I don't know why or how, but, when you perform the Sexy Jutsu, you unlock a piece of yourself, the woman who loves me."

Naruto was bewildered, mostly because he didn't understand a word. "What?"

Sasuke just smiled, not his usual cocky smirk, but an honest, though weary, smile. "Just perform the Sexy Jutsu.

Then you'll see. I'll do it too, just so you're not alone."

"Fine, but this better not be a trick."

And, a few seconds later, they stood as women, this time fully clothed. And Naruto fell to the floor and started crying

again.

"I'm so fucked up," She said, "I don't know what I feel anymore. It's so clear now, but when I'm normal, I just feel

confused. What's wrong with me?"

Sasuke-chan embraced Naruto-chan again, and this time she didn't resist. " I think... This IS your 'normal' form....

at least, mentally. When you're a boy, you lock away that knowledge, because you're scared. I've heard about this sort of thing happening."

"What about...Sakura-chan?"

"You use Sakura as a way of hiding from your true self. I think so, at least."

"And, in reality.... I love you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"What should I do?"

Sasuke-chan thought about this. "I think we should see the Hokage. He might know what to do here. You up for that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"We'll have to change back, don't want to cause a stir just yet."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

They changed back, and after Naruto-kun had calmed down (Sasuke had to explain things to him again) they went off to the Hokage's Tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, a few miles away, another couple were headed towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

They had set up camp a few hours ago. They would reach the Village by daybreak. It was a simple camp, with only two

sleeping bags, and a campfire. Two women sat at either end of the fire. One of these women, the one with short, black hair, was the yamikage, Kei. The other, with fiery red hair done up in a plait, was his wife, Urumi.

Kei was shaking, tears flowing from her eyes. "I feel so useless."

Urumi looked at her husband with concern. "There was nothing we could do."

"I know that. But, still, that just makes it worse. I'm supposed be their leader, the yamikage. I should've tried something. But I ran like a coward. My father would be ashamed."

"And what about me? Our child? Would you abandon us, just to sate your pride?"

"It's not even MY child."

"I don't care. You're my husband, so you're the father of my child. How I came about it is of no import."

They sat silent for a moment.

Urumi broke the silence. "Remember, as long as we live, our clan will survive. And, to ensure that survival, we must ask for assistance."

"These modern ninja are nothing more than mercenaries, selling themselves to the highest bidder."

"Yes, but the ninja who reside in the Village are very strong. I've heard stories that one was able to defeat one of Makio's children."

"Perhaps, but that's not like fighting the beast himself."

"We have no other choice."

Urumi got up, and went over to her husband. She sat down and embraced her.

"This curse is killing me." Kai said.

"Hush. Just accept me, and yourself. For tonight, at least."

"Urumi..."

The couple kissed, and we'll leave it at that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Note, the Kei and Urumi scene happened during Sasauke and naruto's "night of passion".)_

_Well, so ends part 2. Next, we see some stuff with the Hokage, develop the plot a bit further, explain what needs to be explained, and hopefully get to the stuff I promised ya. We'll probably see some other cast members as well. Look forward to it, believe it!!!_

_(I feel ill now....)_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Hearts Desire - Part 3

By Sara T. Fontanini

Sasuke and Naruto were in the Hokage's Tower. They were a bit more nervous than usual, partly because they were still confused about themselves due to recent developments. But they were also nervous about how he would react to their.....discovery.

The fact they had to wait in a dark room with hardly any illumination may also have something to do with it.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand. They had been holding hands ever since they came.

"Don't worry, Naruto-chan. I'll make sure everything works out fine."

"What if they banish me, or something?"

'I won't let that happen." He smiled. "Trust me, Naruto-chan."

Naruto returned the smile.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?"

The two boys looked into the darkness. They were not alone.

"That voice...." Sasuke said.

"...Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto finished.

And indeed, it was Kakashi, their squad leader and teacher. The whole room was suddenly fully illuminated.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about the decorum before. The Hokage can be quite...strange. So, you have something to say?"

Sasuke swallowed. It was now or never.

"Sensei, Naruto..."

"yes?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke tried to fight his nervousness. "Naruto is.... A woman..."

Kakashi looked puzzled (At least, Sasuke thought so. It's hard to tell when a person covers more than half their face.) Kakashi then looked at Naruto. "He doesn't look like a woman to me."

"Not physically," Sasuke explained, "But mentally. The Sexy Jutsu is an excuse for him to be a girl, even if it is kinda perverted. We just thought that Hokage-sama might be able to do something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, make Naruto into a proper girl?"

Kakashi nodded, then turned to Naruto. "What do you say to this, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the ground, a nervous look on his face. "I wasn't sure at first... But, I believe Sasuke-chan's right." He looked up at Kakashi, a determined look on his face. "I want to be a girl."

The Hokage suddenly appeared. "I don't see why not."

Sasuke and Naruto had a heart attack (Not literally). "Where'd you come from!?" Naruto yelled.

The Hokage smirked, his eyes looking away from the group. "That technique of Jiraiya's is quite handy."

Sasuke regained his composure. "Are you going to do it?"

"Of course, though it is rather complicated. Essentially, we'll use a jutsu to lock Naruto in his female form. That way it's permanent, and not restricted to chakra reserves. We can get started immediately."

Naruto was smiling now. Sasuke was more reserved, but he more or less smiled too.

"On one condition." The Hokage said.

The smiles dropped.

"Sasuke must agree to the procedure as well."

Kakashi was shocked, probably. Naruto gave Sasuke a nervous look. And then, with no hesitation, no fear in his voice, Sasuke gave his answer.

"I accept."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Naruto was lying in a bed. she still felt weird. Who knew a jutsu she wasn't even performing would take so much out of her. Her body felt weird, but probably because she wasn't used to being a girl for so long. She wondered how Sasuke would find her.

And that's when she remembered what Sasuke had agreed to. She had to find him.... her now and see how she was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke still couldn't believe it.

He had given up more than his manhood. The Hokage had said that Sasuke was to receive a new identity, since he was officially not a member of the Uchiha clan. This was before he was changed, and he still accepted.

Sasuke had given up his clan, as well as his reason for revenge. All for Naruto.

And he still couldn't understand why. Why did he feel so strange towards Naruto? Why did he make such huge sacrifices for Naruto's benefit?

(It is at this point that it should be pointed out that Sasuke is a bit of a doofus when it comes to matters of the heart. He makes Naruto look like a genius by comparison.

And Sasuke is indeed a girl. She just needs to accept that first.)

And then Naruto came barging into the room. She looked like she had run a marathon. She now stood staring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan," She breathed.

Sasuke looked annoyed. "Just say it Naruto..."

"You're just.... so beautiful." She smiled.

"Look who's talking."

"Yeah I noticed." Naruto then looked serious. "You didn't have to accept, you know."

Sasuke's features became less...sharp. "It was the only way."

"But you..." Naruto started to tear up.

"What I did was of my own free will. I just... couldn't just let you give up your happiness, possibly even your sanity, for my sake."

Naruto was crying now.

Sasuke got worried. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean it like that. I meant to say..."

Naruto smiled, tears streaming down her face. "I know what you meant, you dummy. I'm just so happy that you love me."

Sasuke took on a shocked look (you know the one). "What!?"

"You really are a dummy!" She gave the other girl a pat on the head. "You really didn't know how you felt about me?"

"I - That is - " Sasuke was flustered.

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything." She then embraced the person she loved most in the world. "I just need to know whether you're really okay with this."

Sasuke wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Of course I'm alright. I actually think I'm...happier now. Like a weight has been lifted from my heart."

They let go of each other to look one another in the face.

"That's good to know." Naruto smiled.

they leaned forward and gave each other a passionate kiss.

When they stopped, Naruto looked worried. "I forgot about Sakura-chan, and the others. What will they think?"

Sasuke smirked, this one much warmer and friendlier than her trademarked one. "Whatever happens, we can face it."

And that's when some random ninja burst in.

"Hey, the Hokage said you two'd be here!"

"What is it?" Naruto said, annoyed. the mood had been spoilt.

"There's some strange ninja here! They have requested the assistance of our village. The Hokage wants to see you two about it!"

Naruto looked worriedly at Sasuke. "What could this mean?"

Sasuke gave a reassuring smile. "We'll just have go and see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And so ends another chapter of Naruto: Heart's Desire._

_You know, originally, I wasn't going to show the hokage at all. then I decided to just keep my promise for once._

_Next, we shall learn more about the 'strange ninja' and their mission. I will also try to keep some more of my promises._

_See yas next time! And please comment!_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Heart's Desire Part 4

By Sara T. Fontanini

_Well, here's part 4. I don't even now what's gonna happen now, though hopefully I'll keep my promises._

_I'm definately going to show everyone's reactions, though. So, be prepared for a long one._

_P.S. Sorry about any OOCness. And, in my own opinion, the last few chapters have made some characters bipolar. If you disagree, agree or whatever, let me know. Hopefully, this will stop with this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto and Sasuke were in the Hokage's room. After that guy had given them the message, they had hurried as fast as they could. Kakashi was also there, as well as the other Jounin. They were a bit surprised when they saw the two Chunin (Yes, Sasuke and Naruto are both chunin here), particularly Jiraiya.

"I had no idea my pupil was gay!", he had cried. Naruto simply gave him a kick in the face. (Naruto may not do that in the manga or the anime, but doesn't it seem like he would?)

When everything had quietened down, the Hokage motioned toward the two 'strange ninja'.

"These two," he began, "are ninja from the Village Hidden in the Darkness."

"I've never heard of such a place." Kakashi said. Everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Of course you haven't," the Hokage answered, "It's mere existence is known only to the five Kage. As you may know, the five Great Villages are well known because they are the largest and most powerful. But, other villages do exist. The village in question here is the most secretive, because it had been founded for the simple task of taking down demons and spirits."

Naruto spoke up here. "If that's so, then where were they when Kyuubi attacked?"

"Because they had sworn not to meddle in the affairs of other villages, otherwise there would be no point to them being secret. And helping us fend off the Nine-Tailed Fox would have counted as 'meddling'."

"Oh."

"Back to the point. These two are here to request our assistance."

"With what?" Sasuke asked suspicously. She was sure she knew the answer already.

"Apparently, a powerful demon has broken loose, and has devastated their village. They have reason to believe he's heading here."

"Why is it coming here?" Kakashi asked.

"He is after the Kyuubi." One of the two Dark ninja simply said.

"Why?" Asuma asked. (I refuse to have Kakashi ask all the questions.)

The ninja who had spoken looked at him, scowling. "That is not pertinent."

Sasuke suddenly stood up. "Why is it after the nine-tails?" she asked. "The fourth killed it! It's coming here for something that's already dead?"

The girl looked at him. "You don't know? The Hokage had told me the knowledge was kept from the children of the village..." she turned towards the Hokage.

"You may tell hi-her." the Hokage quickly covered his slip up.

"NO!" Naruto cried. Everyone turned towards her. She was starting to cry. "Please, don't say it. You can't tell her. She won't handle it." The tears were streaming now. "Please."

The girl got angry. "I don't care about your personal problems! It cannot be kept secret, especially since that monster is coming here! The least we can do is tell everyone why they have to die! Starting with your girlfriend here!"

Sasuke looked puzzled. "What secret?"

"The fact that the Kyuubi didn't die. Your Fourth Hokage couldn't kill it, he was not that skilled. Only another demon can kill a demon."

"Then what happened to it?" Sasuke was starting to get nervous.

"Please! Don't tell her!" Naruto screeched.

The girl looked sad. "Your fourth used all his strength to seal it within a newborn child." She pointed toward Naruto. "That child was the woman you stand beside there."

Sasuke shook her head. "That can't be true. How can you know that?"

"Our village was informed of it. It did concern us, after all." she looked twards the ground. "Besides, I can see the demonic presence within her. It's a special gift given to all the leaders of our village."

"Why weren't we told?"

The Hokage answered. "The Fourth wanted Naruto to be viewed as a hero. If everyone knew, then that wouldn't have happened. So I decreed that it be kept a secret." he rubbed his eyes. "Sadly, Kei is right. We can't keep it a secret anymore."

Naruto just stood there horrified. "No." She slowly shook her head. "Please. No."

The Hokage looked at the neo-girl sadly. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto bolted right through the door, as Sasuke stood there, tears in her eyes as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had run off to the platform in front of the Hokage monument. She sat there, staring at the great stone structure. Usually, it would calm her, fill her with hope. At the moment, she could only think of the future, with dread.

_They'll hate me._ She thought. _They'll blame me, just like the adults. They won't want anything to do with me. Including Sasuke._

She couldn't fight the tears. So she sat there, in front of the monument, bawling and sobbing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, to see Sasuke behind her.

"Sasuke.." she squeeked, fear in her voice.

Sasuke embraced the crying girl. "It's okay. I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Naruto asked, not daring to hope.

"You are not the monster. I'm such an idiot. I saw how the villagers looked at you, but I ignored it. I pretended it wasn't happening. I was so caught up with my own problems, I didn't think about yours. I'm sorry, my beloved."

"You called me.." The tears came back, but not from sadness, but from joy.

"Of course. After they said all that, I couldn't stop worrying about you."

"How'd ya know I'd be here?"

"Because, you keep on going on about becoming Hokage. And since you think about it all the time, I figured you'd come to the place that most respects the Hokage."

Naruto smiled. "You're so smart."

Sasuke returned the smile. "Of course. That's why we were put together in the first place, remember."

Naruto nodded.

They sat there, two lovers intertwined together, under the gaze of the four Hokage.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked towards Kei. "You seem too young to be a village leader." he stated.

They were still in the Hokage's room. Naruto had left. Jiraiya and Kakashi wanted to comfort her, but then Sasuke said she would take care of it and ran off. Kakashi was still having trouble thinking of the two mismatched genin as not only lovers, but as females. He wasn't sure which was more disconcerting.

Kei nodded. Back to reality. "My father had fought the demon, much like your Fourth. And like him, my father died. Unlike your title of Hokage, which is given to anyone, The Yamikage is chosen from the first born of the generation in our family. It's safer that way, for the Yamikage holds secrets that shouldn't fall in the hands of just anyone. There was no one else, I was the only son of our family."

"How old are you?"

"16, like those two girls."

"uh, yeah.." Kakashi didn't want to add that those two were twelve-year-old boys just a couple of days ago. One explanation at a time. Waitaminute...

"You said you were the first born son...." Kurenai asked. "But, you're..."

Kei gave a sad smile. "Just before he was sealed, the demon cursed me. He turned me into a female. Our village is very old fashioned, and the villagers didn't trust the judgement of a 'frivolous, airheaded female'." She turned to her companion. "If it weren't for Urumi, I would've given up a long time ago..." She smiled.

"And she's...?" Anko opened, gesturing.

"My wife. She is very young, but the villagers wanted a male leader." She gave a bitter look towards the floor. "She was forced to couple with our strongest warrior. She is already three months and two weeks pregnant." She bunched up her hands into fists.

Gai was saying something about the 'passions of youth' in the background, everyone else were looking from the Yamikage, to her wife, and back again. There was a long silence. Finally...

"You think us strange, barbarous." Urumi said, at last. "I do not blame you. To us, your ways are strange too. But, you must look past your discretions and your prejudices, and help us in our time of need." She looked towards them, pleading. Kakashi gave a happy look.

"Alright then." He said. "You have my assistance."

Everyone gave their consent, some more reluctant than others. Gai was still being weird, and Jiraiya had a perverted look on his face.

The Hokage smiled. "It is agreed then. We shall accept this A-rank mission." He looked towards Kei. "Give us time to prepare, and in the meantime, I'll find a nice place for you two to stay." He grinned.

Kei couldn't help but smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was night. Sasuke had decided to stay at Naruto's house. The Uchiha home was too quiet, too full of bad memories.

Sasuke had decided. She would give up on her goals. They would only stop her from being with the one she loved. She had decided to lose her claim to the Uchiha name, and instead decided to take on the Uzumaki name.

Naruto was so happy when Sasuke told her.

"Yay!" She squeeled. "This means that we're officially married. Oh, Sasuke-chan, you're so wondeful!"

Sasuke was rather shocked at Naruto's home. It was a small, fairly messy apartment. It wasn't as...pristine as the Uchiha home. However, there was something the tiny apartment had that the huge complex didn't. Warmth. The feeling of life. It actually made Sasuke smile.

Naruto had cooked them ramen, unsurprisingly. Sasuke didn't much care for the stuff, but it still pleased Naruto when she ate it. That grin brought a warmth to Sasuke's cheeks. Naruto looked so pretty when she was happy.

Then the time came for bed.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, scratching the back of her head, "I don't have a futon." She frowned, a sad look in her eyes. "Never had anyone else stay here."

Sasuke gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay, dobe. We can share the bed. As you said, we are married."

This seemed to have pleased Naruto, and the two lay down. They found they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined.

"What is it, beloved?"

"I can't sleep."

"Same here."

"What should we do?"

Sasuke looked at her beloved, and kissed her on the forehead. "Love each other."

And so, they began doing what comes naturally.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Author time!_

_So yeah, I decided to end it somewhere nice. Originally, that little scene at the end was a little more graphic. But it would be against 's rules, so I edited it into the censored version._

_And now we know the whole story behind Kei and Urumi. They'll be developed a bit more, and we'll see more reactions to the new situation our two lovebirds are in._

_Now, for those unaware, yami means dark or darkness in japanese, and kage means shadow. Ho means fire. Dobe means last place, and was an insult that Sasuke (and others) liked to use against Naruto. Here, however, it has been twisted into a pet name, a sort of ironic joke._

_As for the existence of other villages, I looked back at the manga and found that the manga actually states that other villages exist. The Hokage's explanation is an abridged version of that explanation._

_I am now getting really good at writing romance, and hopefully it will get better in the future._

_See ya next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Heart's Desire Part 5

It was the dawn of a new day. Kei and Urumi had been given permission by Sasuke to use the old Uchiha home. The brunette had failed to mention the full details behind the abandonment of her old home. Not that Kei wanted to find out, arriving at the building itself explained everything. The smell of blood was still strong after all these years. She hadn't said anything because she didn't want to alarm her wife.

She just hoped her family wouldn't see anymore bloodshed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had decided to hold a conference of sorts. He wanted the younger ninja to find out about Naruto and Sasuke first, before the Hokage announced the bad news.

_"You want to what!?" Kakashi had exclaimed._

_It was night. Naruto, Sasuke, Kei and Urumi had all left. Only the Jounin remained to hear the Hokage's final decision._

_"We must inform every available shinobi of these new state of affairs." The village leader said, in his most serious tone. "Jounin, Chunin, Genin, even myself: we'll all be needed to fight this new threat. As Kei had said, Makio is even more powerful than the Kyuubi."_

_"How do we know that those two are telling the truth?" Kakashi asked. "For all we know, this is just some trick to catch us off guard."_

_"Are you questioning my wisdom?" The Hokage asked, a threatening tone in his voice._

_"Of - of course not, Hokage-sama!"kakashi knew just how bad a punishment he might get for even doubting the old shinobi._

_"Then it's settled. We'll inform the village of the new mission, it's importance, and just how dangerous it will be." The old man sighed. "But that can wait. I first want to give the village some good news. I want all of you to gather the Rookie 9 and inform them of the new situation regarding Naruto and her lover."_

He had sent a letter off to Naruto and Sasuke, explaining the situation at hand. Gathered before him were all the rookie ninja, who had all graduated to Chunin. Well, those who passed the prelims.

However, Naruto and Sasuke were late. And considering that Kakashi was there before them, that's _late_.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke were running towards the memorial stone, the site where they had first become official ninja. They were running late.

They had slept in, due to how exhausted they were after last night. When they got up, they had a hearty breakfast (since Sasuke was cooking). they were about to head out when Sasuke noticed something on the floor. It was a letter.

The two read it, and realised that they were supposed to be at the clearing hours ago.

And so, here they are.

Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and their respective jounin sensei were all gathered together at the memorial.

"Who're you two?" Sakura asked the two neo-girls.

"They're Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi explained.

Sakura looked towards her sensei, then to the very female and older couple. "You're kidding right?" she said, looking back and forth between Kakashi and the couple. "They're older, and they're girls. And they're obviously together. Why would you say such a lousy joke? Are you that dumb, sensei?"

Naruto looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. She felt that she had betrayed her friend. In a way, she did.

Sasuke kept staring at Sakura with a serious look.

"It's true." the brunette replied.

Sakura was shocked. No, scared. "You're lying...." she said, tears in her eyes, "You have to be...."

That's when Naruto embraced her friend, tears in her eyes as well. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm so sorry."

And Sakura knew.

"Naruto..... why...... How.....?"

Everyone was gathered together, so that the two new kunoichi could explain.....everything.

-----------------------------------------------------

Makio sat on his throne. It was a gift from his father. Sure, he had to kill his father so he could attain it, but a gift's a gift, no matter the circumstance in which it was recieved.

He looked out into the devastation he had caused, and he smiled. But, it was a bitter one.

He knew they had escaped. He couldn't go after them, it would be too much of a waste of time. And he did not like wasting time, no matter what.

At least he had managed to snag a new wife this time. A human. This was.....what, the third one? He liked humans. So weak and helpless. Not like foxes.

He hated foxes.

And he managed to sire a new knight. He had a grudge against the Yamikage. That's another thing about humans: so many stupid, pathetic wants and desires that made them oh so easy to manipulate. It was if they were made specifically to be his toys.

Tsunami had decided to give chase. Far too much initiative, that one. Better keep an eye on him. Sometimes the most seemingly loyal can be the most duplicitous.

It didn't matter either way. He would just have to wait, and see.

For now, he'll just enjoy the view.

-----------------------------------------------------

Everyone stared at the two neo-girls when they had finished their story. For a while, noone said anything.

Tenten patted the two on the back. "I'm not sure about everyone else, but I support ya! Come visit me, maybe we can hang out some time!" She smiled.

Naruto smiled back. "Yeah. That'd be...nice."

Then, Rock Lee grinned, winked and pulled a thumbs up. "Yosh! The flames of youth burn brightly within you both! To sacrifice so much for your happiness, that is Youth!"

Everyone stared at the bushy-browed weirdo, who then proceeded to run around the group, trying to do 100 laps around them.

Shikamaru sighed, his same old neautral exression on his face. "Doesn't matter to me what you guys do with yourselves. It's your life. I think I'll go take a nap." And so he went off to sit under a nearby tree. Again, several of the group stared at him oddly.

Sakura was crying, glaring angrily at the two. Naruto reached out to comfort her, but the pink-haired girl just ran away, tears trailing from behind. Naruot gazed worriedly at Sasuke. Sasuke laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder, shaking her head.

Ino had her arms folded together, scowling. "I can see why she's so upset. She worked so hard to get your attention, Sasuke, but instead you choose that...dobe. Quite frankly, I'm upset myself. I hope I never see you again." She then left with a huff.

Choji....just ate a bag of chips in his usual fashion (very, very fast), staring at the couple, blushing.

Hinata was pointedly looking away, not wanting anyone to see her tears.

Neji frowned, his eyes closed in thought.

Shino said nothing. He just stared at the two neo-girls for a long while, then turned and left.

Kiba glared at them. "Well, you're a couple of freaks if ya ask me!" He looked down at his dog. "Let's go Akamaru! I can't stand another second of this!" He then leapt away. Sasuke glared angrily at the dog-boy, and Naruto stared sadly.

It looked like not everyone would just up and accept them.

--------------

Tsunami travelled quickly. He was closing in on them, he could feel it.

He prayed that this proved his worth to Makio-sama. He didn't want to see his beloved Lord look at him so.... suspisciously.

He just wanted his Lord to look at him with pride and joy. And he will, if he completed this task.

---------------

_So, yeah, this chapter was going to be much longer, but I decided to end it there._

_You know, I haven't touched this chapter in a looooooong time. Like, almost two or three years. THAT'S how long this story has been on the backburner. But, due to support form the fans, I have continued it._

_Some characters may be acting OOC, or they may have their persoanlity traits WAY over-exagerrated, but what the hey. This story isn't very canon friendly to begin with anyway._

_Next, Urumi meets someone, and Tsunami attacks. Seriously this time, I'm gonna do it._

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Heart's Desire - Part 6

Urumi stared in wonderment at the village. It was small compared to her old village, and yet it seemed to be so much bigger. And the sun seemed so bright! She now stood beside a small river that ran through the village.

Kei had gone off to discuss matters of war with the Hokage and the Jounin.

Soon, they would have to deliver the news to the entire village. Urumi thought of the blonde girl who would be most affected by all this, and she felt a deep sympathy for the poor jinchuriki.

She heard the sound of footsteps, and turned. She saw a young girl, probably no older than 12 or 13, running down the street, obviously distressed.

"Hello, young lady." She greeted.

Sakura glared angrily at the woman, tears falling. "What do you want, you cow?"

Urumi giggled good naturedly. "My, you sure are full of energy. What seems to be troubling you, miss?"

Sakura tried to move around the woman, but she just kept stepping in front. The pink-haird kunoichi sighed in defeat.

"It's.....it's about a boy..." She said. "At least, it was..."

Urumi smiled. "Maybe you could tell me about it?"

Sakura looked at the young woman oddly. "Why would you care?"

"I just like to help people with their problems, at least as best as I can."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. Well, there's this guy that I liked. I have lived my entire life in the belief that I could win his heart if I tried heard enough." She started to tense up and get angry. "But, instead of me, he chooses this other guy that he NEVER got along with, and somehow, don't ask me how, they have become girls. So, not only does he break my heart by choosing a GUY over me, but he also decides he'd rather be a girl!"

Urumi stared at her. "Really?"

The other girl nodded. "Yeah. And now, I just can't stand to see them." She started to tear up. "Why didn't he choose me? Am I not good enough?"

"It's not about whether you're good enough or bad enough." Urumi said. "It's about how you feel. It doesn't matter if you love someone so much you'd sacrifice everything, if they don't return your feelings. Love is not some competition you can just win, and it is not a prize. You either love someone, or you don't. That's all that counts."

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted. "As if you know!"

Urumi smiled sadly. "My husband is a woman."

Sakura's eye twitched. "What?"

"He had done nothing, and yet was punished for his father's actions. The punishment was to have his gender changed. He is no longer comfortable in his body, and fears I'll abandom him out of disgust." She looked up at the sky, smiling. "However, my feelings remain unchanged. I don't care if he's a man or if she's a woman, I only care that it's HER. I'll love her, or him, for as long as I live."

Sakura stared, her eye twitching. She turned away in disgust.

"You're a freak."

Urumi sighed. "If that's what you believe, then I won't try to make you see otherwise. But please be mindful not everyone will accept your views, just as you won't accept mine. And try not to hurt anyone." She turned in the opposite direction and started walking off.

"I don't care what you say, he should've picked me. Noone else."

Suddenly, a large coloum of water came rushing upawards. The two girls turned to look in surprise.

A figure stood on the coloum. It was Tsunami.

"Hello, my dears." He greeted politely. "Where is the Yamikage?"

Urumi paled, but she stood her ground. "What do you want with him?"

"Ah, you do know where he is." Tsunami raised an arm. "Cooperate, and noone shall die. If not, then I cannot be held responsible."

Urumi gritted her teeth. "No. I won't let you and your master have your way."

Tsunami sighed. "Very well then. So be it."

The water demon started making several hand gestures in quick succession, and several spears of water came flying upwards.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to kill you, and your friend."

Sakura threw a kunai at the water demon. It hit him in the head, but did no damage, and fell into the water.

"You can't beat me so easily." Tsunami stated. "I'm a demon of the highest order. A weak tactic such as that is useless."

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a large ball of flame hit the demon. He screamed in pain as he fell into the water. Sakura and urumi turned to find Sasuke and Naruto standing before them.

"We came to try and make Sakura see reason." Sasuke said. "We didn't expect to see an enemy so soon."

Naruto looked worried. "Are you okay Sakura? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Sakura scowled. "I don't need you looking out for me, freak."

Naruto winced. She had thought of Sakura as a friend. To hear such words come from her....it really hurt.

Saskue glared at Sakura, and turned to Naruto, concerned. Naruto smiled.

"it's okay. I'm used to people calling me stuff like that. Don't worry."

Sasuke frowned. She knew that the blonde was very emotionally vulnerable, and knew that Sakura's words had hurt more then were probably intended. Sasuke turned back to glare Sakura again.

"Don't you dare call her that again." Sasuke warned. "She is your friend, and has done nothing to deserve your hatred. If you hurt her in any way, physically or emotionally, and you'll be sorry."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. "It's okay, really. It's not like she hit me. I'm fine, I've heard people call me worse."

Before Sasuke could argue with her girlfriend, another large coloum of water erupted from the river, with Tsuanmi standing atop it.

"You caught me by surprise, young one." He stated evenly. "But, now you'll all die!"

He raised his hands, and several spears of water rose once again. They pointed themselves at the ninja and fired towards them.

Sasuke managed to dodge them, but got cut by one of them. Somehow, even though they were made of water, the spears could cut as if they were steel!

Sakura and Urumi were pinned down, with a few superficial cuts on their bodies.

"Tell me where the yamikage is," Tsunami repeated, "Or suffer the consequences." He held up a spear, holding it under Sakura's chin. The pink-haired girl was pale from fear, tears gathering in her eyes.

A spear cut through the water demon's arm, making him drop his weapon in pain. He turned angrily at the persona who had thrown one of his own weapons against him.

It was Naruto, and she was glaring at the man. Red chakra rose from her body.

Tsunami stared in shock. "Impossible! You hold power of that runt!? A mere human holds the power of one of Makio's children!? How ludicrous!"

"Shut up!" Naruto growled. "I don't know who you are, or what you want with Urumi-san, but you don't threaten my friends!"

Tsunami regained his composure and chuckled. "Friends!? This girl here had called you a freak! She clearly dislikes you, and yet you defend her? Foolishness!!"

He made some hand signs, and a large coloum of water sliced through the concrete of the street, charging at Naruto.

The blonde girl grinned cockily, the red chakra at its peak. She dodged past the water, slicing through with her hand. She had ripped right through it, and jumped upwards, grabbing Tsunami's mask as she did so. Tsunami gasped in shock, fear and disbelief as the wask ripped off his face, and his body disintegrated into a puddle of water. Naruto stared in surprise at the spectacle, and then looked down at the mask in her hands.

Chakra was flaring around the object. It was a deep black, with flecks of red strewn in. Naruot suddenly got a horrible feeling, and dropped the mask. It clattered to the ground, but did not break.

"That hold's the essence of the demon. If something is not done, it will recoonstitute and finish what it started."

Everyone turned (Sakura and Urumi's bonds had disintegrated as Tsuanmi had done) to find Kei standing watch. Her expression was dark and fierce.

The brunette jumped up, drawing a short dagger hidden in her sleeve. She landed next to the mask, plunging the blade into it. The smoky chakra rose up and dissipated, leaving only the broken material of the mask. Kei shethed her blade.

"It is done. He shall not return."

Kei turned to leave, with Urumi rushing over.

Sasuke stared in stunned silence at the retreating Yamikage. Sakura just looked angry.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Explain yourself! Who are you? What was that thing?"

Kei turned to the girl, her face neutral. "Your Hokage is about to make an important announcement. I sggest you three get over to the Hokage's tower."

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto and Sakura just looked lost.

----------------

Makio clutched his chest. No matter how many times he had to endure it, he could never get used to the balcklash as one of his own died.

He scowled. Someone had killed Tsunami! Who could have done that?

Of course, he knew the answer. Only a demon or the Yamikage could've killed Tsunami. And since most demons are of the same lineage, they shared close ties and really tried to kill each other.

Which left the other option.

He grinned. This was good news. He could now easily find the Yamikage. Tsuanmi's sacrifice would not have been in vain.

At last, the water demon ahd proven his loyalty.

Makio got up and addressed his subordinates.

"We are off. I know now where the brat Yamikage is. Soon, all we desire will be in our grasp."

He laughed wickedly, his voice echoing throughout the dead village.

----------------

_There, this chapter is done. And we finally have a fight scene, too!_

_And now everything is coming together. Makio's coming to town._

_I hope ya enjoyed it! and please comment!_


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Heart's Desire Part 7

The man sharpened his blade, smiling in anticipation.

Soon, that embarrassment of a Yamikage would die. The coward had even ran away, leaving everyone else to die. It was only by Makio's mercy that some still lived.

He would avenge them. He would make that coward pay for abandoning them, and then he would take care of Makio next. He would play the loyal servant for a while, and when he saw his chance, he would kill the Demon King.

And Urumi would be all his.

Gouki Hanamaru lay a critical eye upon his blade. He grinned.

It would do nicely.

--------------

The Hokage had made his announcement. He had explained the existence of the Village Hidden in the Darkness, why two of its citizens had sought refuge in Konoha, and of the monster that had destroyed their home.

And he had told them of why Makio was headed towards them as they spoke.

Naruto sat in her home, held comfortingly in Sasuke's arms. After the announcement was made, Sasuke had taken her away. Neither of them wanted to see the reactions of those who didn't know.

Naruto was crying, and Sasuke saw no reason why she shouldn't. Everyone in the village probably hated the blonde's guts.

There was a knock at the door, and Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"Go on," She said, smiling nervously, "I'll be fine. Go and see who is it."

Sasuke gave a hard galre at the door. "If it's anyone here to hurt you, they'll be sorry."

She walked towards the door, not waiting for Naruto's reply. She knew that Naruto wouldn't want her to do anything, but the brunette had made it her mission, no, her nindo, to protect the blonde from any who sought to hurt her.

She opened the door, revealing Tenten and Sakura. Neither looked very happy, but they didn't appear angry or threatening.

"Can we come in?" Tenten asked.

"Sure." Sasuke replied. "But, if you hurt Naruto-chan, I'll make sure you won't be here long."

The two other girls nodded, and stepped inside. They moved to a small table and took a sat on a couple of the chairs surrounding it. Sasuke sat in front of them.

"So, is it true?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke gave a hard look. "Is what true? The fact that my girlfriend is the sacrificial vessel holding the Kyuubi's spirit? That she is perhaps the greatest hero this village ever had, but everyone continued to spit on her and treat her like shit!? That she never asked for this, and yet everyone blames her for actions that weren't her fault or responisbilty!!? IS THAT WHAT YOU MEAN!!!!!?"

The weapons expert and the pink-haired girl stared at furious former-Uchihain fear and shock.

".....Yes." Tenten squeeked.

"And what do you want with us now, knowing this?" Sasuke growled, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"They probably came to tell me they don't want anything to do with me."

They all looked up, and saw that Naruto had come over to them. She stood, ready to cry at any moment.

"No." Sakura replied, with a determined look. "I came to apologize, and to thank you for saving my life. I acted horribly, and you still went out of your way to save me." She bowed. "I am eternally grateful, Naruto-chan."

Tenten smiled weakly, looking away. "We actually came to see how you're holding up. I mean, we both know that noone liked you, but now we know why. We came to be here for you, someone we hope to be our friend."

Naruto stared, stunned frozen. She had no idea how to react to this, a situation she neither expected or prepared for. She to opted smiled, tears faling down her face.

"Thank you."

She collapsed, but her two new friends caught her. Sasuke sighed.

"If you came to help, that must mean the response was as negative as we feared." She said.

Tenten nodded, sadly. "Most evryone seems to think that she's a monster, a wild card that could get out of control at any moment. Thankfully, most of our friend know what you're really like, and are aware that you are a good person."

"You said most." Naruto noted fearfully.

"There are a few," Sakura explained, "that agree with the majority. Mostly Kiba and Ino, and couple of Jounin. We're afraid that they'll come and hurt you."

"Why aren't you with them?" Naruto asked Sakura. "It can't just be because I saved your life and you feel sorry for me."

Sakura grabbed the blonde by the shoulders. "Those aren't the only reasons, but they are the most important! You saved my life, and now I owe you! I spoke harshly, but mostly because I was heartbroken! I promise you, I'll protect you, just as much as Sasuke-kun or Tenten-san!"

She hugged Naruto, startling the blonde.

"I'll try to never hurt you again, or allow anyone to hurt you."

"Good sentiments. Remember those words, because if you break them, I'll break YOU."

They looked up, and saw that Kei and Urumi were standing by the doorway. The red-haired woman had seen to the decency of closing the door.

Sakura blushed. "Ah! I'm sorry! I said some harsh things towards you both! I was out of line!"

Kei smirked, doing the 'whoah' gesture. "It's fine. We both know you weren't speaking with a clear head. Besides, I don't want ya apologizing just because I'm Yamikage."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke said. "I assume you're not here for a social visit."

Kei nodded, her face stern. "The Hokage's message has done more damage than I ahd expected. I suspect that an outside force is behind it, but I can't be sure."

"What is it!?" Sasuke demanded. "What's could it be that you two would come here!?"

Kei gave a hard look at the brunette. "You know what it is."

"They're gathering together." Urumi clarified. "A large number of the villagers, including some Chunin and Jounin, are gathering together, arming themselves as best they can. They want to.....harm Naruto-san."

"They want to kill me." Naruto stated, looking at the ground with a haunted expression. "They probably think it would help village. Maybe they're right."

"NO!" Sasuke cried. "I won't hear it! I won't let anyone hurt you! Not even the village!"

Sakura and Tenten got up, looking determined. "Neither will we."

Kei smirked. "I'm with you guys. Naruto is far too important, for a number of reasons. We're with you."

Urumi nodded. "I'm not sure how helpful I can be, but we'll ensure that Naruto is safe!"

Everyone smirked cockily. Naruto looked apprehensive.

-------------

Several villagers filled the village square, carrying torches, akes, pitchforks, and whatever blunt or sharp objects they could find. Basically, it was your typical unruly mob, but more well armed.

Before them, Kiba Inazuka stood, his eye abalaze with hatred and indignant fury.

"That senile old man can no longer protect that freak!" He shouted. "That monster has ruined our lives for the last time, saying he'll be Hokage someday, saying he'll rule over us! And the old man just protected him, not telling us that he harboured a dangerous animal! Well, no more! From this day forward, we shall be the remembered as the ones who saved Konoha! Now, let us go, and kill that nine-tailed demon!"

There were cries of affirmation and agreement, and they marched off, led by Kiba and a few other ninja, some Chunin, some Jounin, and even a couple Genin.

Watching over them, a figure hid in the shadows, grinning in anticipation.

-------------

_Well, here it finally is. Sorry for the wait, my muse seems to be hibernating or something._

_And now, we see the consequences of the Hokage's revelation, and some foreshadowing._

_I'm a little worried in my characterization of Sakura. I'm worried that rushed into her change of attitude. Still, I could be wrong, and worried over nothing._

_However, if there's something wrong with this, I'll remove it and rewrite it._

_Hope ya enjoyed, and please comment! (I won't write ANYTHING if I don't get reviews)_


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Heart's Desire - Part 8

The villagers gathered around Naruto's apartment, ready to charge in and take the jinchuriki out.

Ino stood near the back, eyeing the apartment intently. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Kiba snorted. "Don't tell me you sympathise with that monster!?"

The blonde girl shook her head. "That's not it at all. I mean, the Hokage won't take kindly to this. It's obvious he cares a great deal for that freak, and she is strong. Stronger than us, perhaps."

"Quit worrin'." The dog-boy grinned. "We'll take down that monster, and we'll be heroes."

Ino looked at him, eyebrow quirked. "Where's Akamaru? I didn't think you went anywhere without him."

Kiba shrugged. "He didn't want to come. I didn't really understand it, I think he might be sick or something. I'll check it out after we're done here."

Ino nodded, and turned back to the building that they were about to storm.

--------------

At the Inazuka home, Akamaru whined.

Everybody, including his master, had gone mad. Probably because of that weird sound.

He covered his ears. That sound was hurting him. He just wanted to hide and not deal with the madness.

He thought of the girl that his master was angry at, and prayed for her safety.

---------------

Everyone was ready now. They were ready to fight for Naruto's safety.

Just bring it.

---------------

A figure watched from the shadows of the rooftops. He grinned.

Now, for the show to begin.

He snapped his fingers, and he began speaking rapidly.

---------------

"CHARGE!" Kiba shouted.

All the villagers raised their weapons, and charged throught the building. Those that were alrady at the top in front of Naruto's apartment door, crashed through the door. These were the first to go down as Sakura, Tenten and Sasuke charged through them.

Sasuke had two kunai in each hand, Tenten had a large iron club and Sakura wore special gauntlets given to her by Kei.

"If you want Naruto-chan..." Tenten began.

"You'll have to go through us." Sasuke finished.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Understand!?"

The villagers raised their own weapons and charged. Tenten knocked them down with her club, and Sasuke and Sakura used kicks and punches to knock down their own opponents. However, as soon as they took down a few of them, more would just charge in.

Sasuke took down a villager armed with a large club. "There's too many of them!"

Tenten smirked. "That's why we bring them here. In these tight corners, they will have to come at us in fewer numbers." She swung her club as yet another vllager charged. "Of course, there are rather a lot of them, even with the narrow path strategy. But, then again, that's why we have Urumi and Kei."

The other two nodded, and took down yet more villagers.

-----------------

Urumi, Kei and Naruto ran across the rooftops. They knew that the fighting wuldn't stop until they took dwn the source. Which meant taking down either Kiba or the demon controlling things, as Kei believed.

And, rather than stay in the apartment and be a sitting duck, Naruot decided to help the two of them out. Plus, with her unique nature, she would be a rather effective weapon against a demon.

They dodged as shuriken were thrown at them. They turned, finding two Jounin waiting to face them. Ino was with them.

"So, the monster decides to come out of hiding." She said, smirking.

Urumi glared at her. "She is not the one trying to take a life." She turned to kei and Naruto. "I'm sorry, but there are just some things I cannot forgive." She ran towards the ponytailed blonde.

Kei and Naruto stood watching after her for a minute, and then ran.

"What are you waiting for!" Ino ordered the Jounin. "After them!"

The Jounin charged, but urumi brought one down with a spining kick, causing him to tumble off the rooftop. Urumi straightened.

"I will not allow you to harm an innocent." The flame-haired woman said.

Ino grinned. "He's far from innocent. No matter how many times he changes his appearance, he cannot change his heart, which is that of a beast."

Urumi glared, clenching her fists. "She is not the beast. it is you people who are the beasts."

"You talk big, let's see you back up those big words!"

The two of them charged towards each other, each landing a punch on the other.

---------------

Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura had inished off the last of them. The other villagers had decided to back off. The three girls gave each other congratulatory.

They just managed to roll out of the way as a large steel hammer came crashing down upon them. They turned to find three Jounin they had only occasionaly seen around the village.

"So, you three are helpin' out that jinchuriki bitch?" The big, fat one said, incredulously. He was holding a large hammer.

"Why are ya helping out that monster?" A tall, lanky one asked. He was wielding some sickle-chain weapon.

"We won't let ya get away with it, traitors." The third one stated, he was of medium build and height. He wielded two tonfa.

Sasuke glared, and glanced at the two other girls. "I'll take the skinny one. Tenten, you take out the big guy. Sakura, you can have the last one."

They nodded, and both groups charged at each other.

------------------

Ino threw a special bomb at Urumi, which, if it the red-head breathed in the toxic fumes, would render her completely immobile. However, Urumi dodged, and kicked the blonde in the face. Ino was sent tumbling away, but she managed to throw a shuriken, which hit the Dark ninja in the leg. Urumi gasped in pain, and didn't dare stop moving. Thankfully, her midsection had not been hit.

Ino had regained ehr footing, and sneered at the woman in front of her. "Just give up. The Hokage mentioned you guys in his big speech. You guys live to do what we're doing. Why won't you help us?"

"Because," Urumi replied, enger in her expression and voice, "we do not recognise that girl as a demon. She is a victim, who has suffered due to people's darkness. Besides, we need her help against Makio."

"Don't worry, if all he wants is the nine-tails, then all we gotta do is get rid of it. its very simple."

Urumi glared at the flower girl. "You think it's that simple? Makio isn't the type to be reasoned with. if he comes here, and he doesn't find the Kyuubi, he will raze this village anyway. Besides, he is also after us, since our people were the ones to have bested him before."

"Then," Ino replied, snerring, "all we have to do is make a deal. You two Dark nin for our safety."

"It is never that simple! Would you be able to live with yourself, having condemned two people to death, as well as that innocent girl!?"

"You guys are helping out the demon. That makes you not so innocent." Ino reasoned. "So, it won't be so bad to send you to your doom."

"Wretch." Urumi spat. "One such as you...I cannot forgive." The red-haired woman performed a vast number of handseals, more than any jutsu had ever needed. "MYSTIC BANE: BLACK SMOKE IMPRISONMENT!"

Suddenly, the sky darkened, and the two of them were surrounded by thick, black smoke. Ino looked around her, fear rsing.

"This smoke," Urumi explained, "shall judge us, by viewing our memories and our feelings. If we are innocent, we shall be free. If we are deemed guilty of wickedness of any kind, we shall be dragged into a prison of horror and torture."

Ino relaxed, sneering. "Then, you just gave me the victory. Hope you enjoy wherever you're going, though by the sounds of things, I doubt it."

Suddenly, Ino found herself being dragged downwards. She looked down, seeing several black hands grasping her body, dragging her into a dark whole."

"The prison you shall be placed in shall reflect your crimes." Urumi continued. "And though it will seem you will ahve been there for several years, in reality, only a few minues will have passed. I wonder what you will experience?"

Ino cried, trying desperately to escape. "Please! I'm sorry! I....I won't do it ever again! Please, I don't want to go to hell!"

"You won't go to hell, but it will seem that way. This is what you get, for allowing your jealousy and envy get the better of you."

Ino screamed as she was dragged into her own private hell, for acting not out of virtuous ness or because she believed in Naruto's guilt, but because she wanted to punish Sasuke for rejecting her, and the one who had taken him away from her.

The sky cleared, and the smoke and shadows vanished. urumi stood, with Ino curled up in a ball, shaking and muttering in terror.

"I shall leave you here." The red-haired woman said. "I need to find my husband. Farewell."

She leapt away, leaving Ino to her hell.

----------------

Kei and Naruto had managed to lose the Jounin, but they stopped at finding a new obstacle.

Kiba stood, grinning tirumphantly. "Well, well, well. Looks like we didnt have to go after the demon after all. She came to us." he got into a fighting stance. "Don't think I'l go easy on either of ya, especially not you, jinchuriki. You have brought disaster to our village long enough."

Naruto gulped. "Kiba, what's happened to you? This is isn't like you at all. You wouldn't go this far, and you wouldn't fight without your dog. Why are you acting this way?"

Kiba went pale, and confused. "What...what's going on? Where...am I?" He started shaking and spasming, and he grinned again. "Oh, it seems this worthless human is losing his nerve. How pitiful. Well, I guess I'll just ahve to be quick about this."

Kei glowered. "I knew it, a demon IS responsible for all this. I knwo for a fact that a full-body possession is impossible, so where are you hiding your body?"

The possessed Kiba sneered. "Like I'll tell ya. Tell ya what, I'll let the blondie go and find my real self, and I'll take you own, Yamikage."

"Very well then." The Yamikage turned to the blonde. "Naruto, go! Find the real demon, and defeat him! Kill him, if you must, just stop this madness!"

Naruto nodded, her confidence retuening. "Right." She leapt past Kiba, red chakra flowing around her body.

Kiba grinned. "Now, to finish this."

"Beat me, if you can."

They charged.

--------------

_I'm so sorry to end it like this, but it'd be too long if I went on. You'll just have to see the next chapter for the conclusion._

_Well, we got to see some Dark ninjutsu. What'd ya think?_

_I know I've portrayed Ino and Kiba out of character, but that's mostly due to demonic influence, and their being unable to handle certain truths. But thsi just led to them being easy prey to the demon._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Heart's Desire - Part 9

Naruto ran across the rooftops, searching something or someone unfamiliar. She had to find the demon behind this and stop him.

She was worried about everyone. Kei, Urumi, Tenten, Sakura.....Sasuke. She hoped that they were alright.

-----------------

The skinny man, Ryodo, fought like a dancer. He twisted his body into almost impossible shapes, and he was able to move quickly and gracefully. Sasuke didn't get a scratch on the guy. However, the Jounin's sickle had already left deep gashes in the brunette's legs arms and torso.

"Is that all you've got?" Ryudo asked, sneering. "Is that all the great Sasuke Uchiha can muster? Pathetic!"

He spun the chain around himself, and Sasuke leapt away as the sickle was sent flying towards her. However, she wasn't quick enough, and it embedded itself in her side.

Ryodo laughed. "Hope you didn't need that kidney, because you're about to lose it!" he yanked hard, causing the weapon to pulll through and out of the former Uchiha's side, causing a gush of blood to spill out.

Sasuke glared at her laughin opponent. If this kept up much longer, she would be fllet of Sasuke very soon.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Tenten fought the large hammer wielder, Tomaru. They were evenly matched, surprisingly. Everytime he swung his hammer, Tenten would block using her iron club. The obese Jounin growled.

"You little bitch!" He said through gritted teeth. "Stand still and let me crush you!"

Tenten smirked. "Oh, no. I'm not gonna lose against you, porky!"

"How DARE you mockME! I am a Jounin! I FAR outrank you, little Genin!"

"Rank and skill are two very different things." The girl remarked.

Tomaru yelled, and threw his hammer away. "No more Mr. Nice Guy! I'll kill ya! HARD BODY JUTSU!" Suddenly, his whole body turned to steel, and he charged at her.

Tenten blocked the man's punch with her weapon. "That's a weird jutsu. But it makes no difference. In order to protectmy friends, I WILL defeat you, tubby!"

"STOP BEING SO DISRESPECTFUL!"

-------------------

Sakura sized up her opponent. She, Sasuke and Tenten had split up, to better deal with their opponents. They had decided to move out onto the rooftops, which were much more spacious.

The man in front of her, Kitano, stood resolutely, but not using any kind of percievable battle stance.

"Why do you defend the jinchuriki?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Honestly, I don't quite know myself. First, when she was a boy, I didn't like her at all. Then, after a while, we formed a friendship, of sorts. And then, after she and Sasuke got together, I became bitter, and resented them both. And then, she saved my life, even though she didn't have to, she had no right to. So, I dunno, I'm kinda confused about it all. However, I made a promise. I promised to be her friend, and support her, no matter what. And I KNOW that she isn't some monster or beast! She's Naruto Uzumaki, my dear friend!"

Kitano nodded in understanding. "An admirable gesture, though foolish. She is a monster, and will one day betray your trust."

The pink-haired kunoichi smirked. "Yeah, right. You just want to delay your loss. Now, get ready!"

"Very well then."

They charged, Kitano trying to strike side with his tonfa, but Sakura blocks him with her hand. She punches his face, but he raises his arm and stops the attack. Sakura kicks his side, but it doesn't do much. So, getting desperate, she headbutts him, and becomes disoriented. She seperates from the man.

"You're...pretty good." Kitano says dazedly, clearing his head.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sakura said, smirking. "However, you should prepare yourself for unexpected attacks."

Kitano chuckled. "I'm getting lectured by a Genin. How pathetic."

Sakura grinned. "Now, let's finish up, shall we. No more playing around."

"You're right." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a certain pill. "Now then, let's see how good you really are." He puts the pill in his mouth and swallows, and his chakra spikes. Veins pop up in his body, mainly in his arm and leg muscles.

"Now the real fight begins."

They charge at each other, fists outstretched.

----------------

Kei breathed hard. Kiba was fast, and strong. She smirked. She hadn't had such a good workout in a long time.

"Tell me, how much of this is you?" Kei asked. "How much of them are acting on their own actions?"

Kiba grined, running around the Yamikage. 'They are mostly acting in accordance of their own desires. I just....heled motivate them. Kiba here, however, has been in two minds about it, so I just ensure he was in one mind. As for Yamanaka, she has been acting entirely under her own will."

Kei frowned. "That's not good. I'd be willing to accept it if they were acting entirely under your control. But, as it stands, not a one is innocent. When this is over, they will have to be held accountable." She leapt over the dog-boy as he charged at her.

The possessed Kiba snarled. "Will you just STAND STILL already!?"

"No way. I won't give you an easy victory."

"Then come at me then!"

Kei shook her head. "No can do. Even with all this going on, he is still an innocent person. If I were to atatck, I wouldn't forgive myself if I were to hurt him." She chuckled. "Plus, Urumi'd kill me."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT, HUMAN!"

He leapt at her, and blood pilled as got her with one of his claws.

---------------

Naruto saw...something. Could it be the demon?

She ran and leapt towards it. She didn't know if she could defeat it, but she had to try.

--------------

Sasuke glared at her opponent. Ryodo cackled as he sliced the brunette again and again with his weapon.

"Give up! Your talents are wasted helping the demon child! Join us, and I'm sure you'll find some happiness!"

The sickle came towards her, but...it was as if it was moving at a snails pace. She got up, grabbing the weapon before any further blows could be made.

"I already am happy." Sasuke said. "And the source of my happiness is the girl YOU are trying to kill. I cannot forgive you."

She yanked hard, pulling the weapon out of his hands. Ryodo stared in disbelief, and was soon unconcious due to Sasuke hitting him. She glowered at his fallen form.

"Noone shall EVER hurt my girl."

---------------

Tomaru was getting really frustrated. Even with his special jutsu, the girl as STILL giving him trouble.

"JUST FUCKING FALL ALREADY!"

Tenten just stood her ground, glaring. "Never."

"THEN DIE!"

He charged at her, ready punch her facew ith his iron fist. She dodged and cracked her club over his head. Cracks appeared along his body, and the metal coating disintegrated.

"H-how?"

Tenten smirked. "My will is stronger than your body. Simple as that."

Tomaru stared at her in annoyance as he fell unconcious.

The girl sighed in relief. "Good thing I brought along my extra strength club, or I'd be a goner."

--------------

Sakura could barely see the man move, he was so fast. Everytime he came close, his attacks would connect, and it would feel like getting hit with a lead ball. She was sure he broke a bone or two.

She focused her senses, trying to find him. Ever since their first mission at the Land of Waves, Sakura had become obsessed with finding her enemies, even when she couldn't see them. She didn't want another failure like when she failed to protect Tazuna from a hidden Zabuza in a fog filled bridge.

She opened her eyses, and swung her arm, hitting Kitano in the side of his neck with her elbow. She brough leg down on his head, making crash to the ground. And, finally, she punched his back repeatedly with her fists. She finally stopped.

Kitano smirked. "Good work. You would make a good....Jounin someday."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should." He fell unconcious.

Sakura sighed, and fell to the ground. The fight had taken a lot out of her. Now, she just wanted to rest for a bit.

---------------

Kei clucthed the wound, which was on her stomach, with her hand. Fortunately, it wasn't anything fatal.

Kiba grinned. "Now, then. How about we finish this?" He didn't wait for an answer, charging at her. He was just inches away from her face when someone appeared beside him and kicked him away.

"No, Kiba Inuzuka. You will not harm her."

The Yamikage and the possessed boy turned, and saw Urumi, holding something in her arms.

Urrumi looked at the dogboy. "There will be no more fighting."

Kiba smirked. "Yeah, who says? You?"

Urumi shook her head. "No. He does. "She held up the object she was holding.

It was Akamaru.

Kiba stared. "Akamaru?"

The dog began....speaking to the boy. Of course, to Kei it just sounded like a lot growls, barks and whines.

Kiba shook his head. "I...I didn't man anything bad. I just wanted to help the village. I wanted to...." He spasmed, gritting his teeth in pain, as the demon tried to take control once more.

"You will no longer use that boy as your plaything. This madness ends now." Urumi stated, cold fury in her eyes.

Akamaru leapt from her and onto the boy. Kiba started spasming more violently, and screaming.

After a few minutes, the boy fell to the ground, unconcious.

Kei sighed. "If it ahd gone on any longer, I'd be breathing through a whole in my neck."

"You could've used a jutsu on him."

The Yamikage shook her head. "I swore not to use those techniques against a human being. And I intend to keep my promises, my vows and my oaths."

Urumi nodded, smiling. "That's what I like about you. You may act cold at times, but really, you're the kindest, most innocent person I know. WHy you stay with me, I have no idea."

Kei smirked at her wife. "Hey, I thought i was supposed to be the angsty one in our duo." She look down at Kiba's prone form. "When this is over, they'll have to face the consequences of their actions."

Urumi nodded. "Even if it is under demonic influence, they made themselves vulnerable to him."

"That, and all this...most of it was themselves, and the demon just adding more to it."

"That is grave indeed. I hope Naruto can finish this."

Kei embraced her wife, smirking. "That kid can take on anything. I can feel it."

----------------

The demon grolwed. He was losing. That is the last time he relied on weak humans. And now, he had to put himself on Makio's mercy, and he knew that the Demon Lord had none.

There was a thumping sound beside him, and he turned.

Naruto stood up, looking at the being in front of her. It was like a pile of floating flesh with a big eyeball in it.

The demon glared at the blonde. "Do you really think you can take ME, human?"

Naruto gritted her teeth, and red chakra flowed. "You tried to hurt me, and my friends. You turned everyone against me. I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU!"

It stared in fear at the girl, seeing the aura surround her body.

"No...that's impossible....YOU'RE DEAD!"

It said no more as Naruto, using the Kyuubi's power, shredded it to pieces. The chakra faded away, and the girl stared down before her.

She fell to the ground, crying.

----------------

Makio clenched his fist. He felt it. As they got near to Konoha, he felt a sudden....presence. He recoginsed immediately.

His son. One of his children WAS at Konoha. He had read the files at Yamigakure, but he had not fully believed until now.

He grinned. Soon, he would have his revenge, and get back what was his.

-----------------

_And, after a long wait, I update._

_Sorry for the shortness of the fights, but the chapter itself IS pretty long now. I aslo apologise for the sudden ending._

_The reason Naruto is crying is because she had taken a life, and had never done so before. Even though she knows what her path her lead her to, she is not quite ready to accept all aspects of this decision, and tis consequences. That's what I believe, anyway._

_Also, the reason she didn't react like this in ehr fight against Tsunami was A) she didn't quite comprehend what was going on then and B) because she hadn't personally killed it. It was Kei who did that._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment._


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: Heart's Desire – Part 10

The Hokage sighed in disappointment, looking down at the people assembled before him.

"Did you really think I would accept what you were trying to attempt?" he asked the villagers who, just moments ago, were tearing down the village looking for Naruto Uzumaki, hoping to kill her. Of course, it wasn't the entire village, but it was still very significant. Among them, three Jounin stood. They all had their heads bowed in shame.

"As you are aware, your actions were being manipulated by a demon." The Hokage continued. "But not entirely so. He merely took away your ability to control yourselves, and thus you acted on your true desires. You are still very much responsible for what you have done, and will be punished accordingly. That goes for Inazuka and Yamanka as well."

The villagers wanted to say something, anything, in their defence, but they knew he was right. They have been manipulated by a demon, but only into giving in to their hatred and desire to be rid of Naruto. They were still guilty, and they needed to make amends for their attempted sins.

------------------

Hinata wandered the streets, not knowing what to do. There had been some commotion in the area near Naruto-kun's apartment, but that was all she knew. Plus, she wasn't sure how she felt about the blonde anymore, considering everything.

She just felt so alone and heartbroken and just wished that someone, anyone, would come and say that it would be alright.

Though she knew it wouldn't be.

-------------------

Ino awoke suddenly, and found herself in a hospital bed.

At least it was better than where she was before.

She turned to her side, and saw Urumi sitting beside her.

"What are you doing here?" The ponytailed blonde growled.

Urumi smiled sweetly. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. After all, you may have said some things that got under my skin, but I know you are a good person otherwise. Besides, I don't like causing people pain."

"So, what happened?"

Urumi frowned. "It's over. We won, you lost. Inazuka-san was repented for his actions and asked to be imprisoned for his crimes. In light of his repentance, he is being allowed to be imprisoned, but only for a few months. And even then, he will be allowed some comforts. The others who were involved, however, will not fare so well."

Ino looked down at herself, a melancholic expression on her face. ".....I'm sorry. I....I just couldn't accept losing Sasuke to NARUTO of all people, and when the Hokage made the announcement....it was too much, and when I heard about Kiba and the others' plan to take out Naruto, I decided to join them, not because I believed in what we were doing was right, but because I just wanted to get my revenge against Sasuke and Naruto. But....I shouldn't have done that, should've I?"

Urumi shook her head. "No. I'm guessing your time in your hell allowed you to realise this?"

Ino nodded. "I guess I'll always be alone, and I'll just have to accept that."

Urumi got up from her seat, moving closer to the blonde, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "It's okay, I forgive you. And don't worry; I'm sure you'll find someone who'll care for you. You must be patient and unselfish."

"Unselfish?"

The red-head nodded. "Precisely. Before, you thought of yourself, how YOU were affected, how much YOU love a person. But love is not one-sided. You must put into consideration another's feelings, or else they'll only end up hating you."

"Is that true?" Ino asked, starting to tear up.

"Yes. And don't you forget it. I know you can be a better person, if only you try."

She leaned forward and kissed the girl on the lips, then giggled and walked off.

Ino was frozen, and not just because she was shocked by the young woman's sudden action, but because the young blonde had liked the contact, the feel of Urumi's lips against her own.

She had a lot of thinking to do now.

-------------------

Sasuke held Naruto in her arms. After the battle, the brunette ran, searching for the blonde. She found her on the roof of a tall building, sobbing next a pile of raw meat. She had noted that the girl's hands were covered in purple blood.

Sasuke had picked up her beloved and took her home. They had just lain in bed together, Naruto clutching Sasuke's shirt tightly, crying unceasingly. Sasuke didn't even know why she was crying, or what happened. All she knew was that the girl she loved was in distress, and all she could do was be there for her until she was ready to talk.

"Sasuke-chan..." Naruto squeaked out.

The brunette looked down at the blonde. "What is it, dobe?"

"I....I...I killed somthing...." She managed gasp out between sobs. "I'm a....murderer.....I'm just like your brother....."

"No, you're not!" Sasuke cried at her insistently. "What happened? What put this dumb idea into your head?"

"I killed the demon whow as making everyone crazy." Naruto admitted. "I don't know what came over me. I just saw and I was overcome with rage, and I....I killed him, and i enjoyed it!" She was once more crying her eyes out. "And I also killed that monster attacking Sakura-chan and Urumi-san! I'm nothing but a monster, a murderer who enjoys taking away life! They were right about me! I am nothing more than an evil demon!"

"That's not true! You are not a monster! Thos demons were going to hurt people, even kill, unless someone did something! I know it's hard to accept, but sometimes a ninja must kill in order to win! That's just how it goes sometimes!"

"But..."

"I don't care what you think, you are not a monster! You are the kindest, most sincere person I know, so don't say that you're a demon or that you're evil or anything like at all! You're my dobe, and I won't allow anyone, not even yourself, to bad-mouth you!"

Naruto stared at her lover. "Sasuke, please, I'm being serious here."

"And so am I. If you really enjoyed killing those demons, then you wouldn't be sitting here crying about it, would you?"

"I guess..." The blonde admitted reluctantly.

"Besides, as I said, they were going to hurt people, people precious to you. You couldn't just let them have their way, could you?"

"No, I suppose not..."

Sasuke smiled. "There you go. I hope I've alleviated your fears, my beloved."

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's chest. "Thank you, Sasuke-chan, for being there for me."

"Don't mention it, dobe."

------------------

Sakura looked around the street. It seemed that life was going as usual; everyone was just wlaking around getting on with their daily lives. It was as if yesterday's battles had never happened.

"Weird, isn't it?"

Sakura turned in surprise to find Tenten standing behind her. She sighed, relaxing.

"I guess I wasn't expecting things to be so....normal, afterwards." The pink-haired girl replied.

The other girl nodded. "You've got a point there, and I think that it's mainly because the Hokage was able to cover it up and made sure that the full details weren't released to the general public."

"B-but why would he do that!?"

Tenten shook her exasperatedly. "If he didn't, I'm sure things would've been a lot worse. We might've even had a repeat of yesterday's riot."

Sakura looked down at the ground. "I suppose."

Tenten noticed the girl becoming upset, and realised that it probably had something to do with Naruto and Sasuke in some way. She walked over and planted an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Come one," she said, smiling warmly, "let's forget about everything and go on a night on the town, alright?"

Sakura nodded, smiling reluctantly back. "Sure, I suppose so."

"Then it's a date."

It was a seemingly innocuous remark, but it would gain some weight shortly....

----------------

Later in the day, the two girls lay together in a love hotel (they have love hotels, right?), exhausted from their 'workout'. Sakura gazed up into Tenten's eyes, wondering just what the hell possessed them to do that.

"Um...." The pink-haired girl began, unsure how to proceed. "That was.....different."

Tenten chuckled to herself. "Yeah, well, it was my first time too, you know."

Sakura shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I mean....I was in love with a guy just a couple days ago, and now...everything's changed, and I'm not sure if I like it."

"You seemed to enjoy it." The other girl remarked, smirking.

"I'm being serious here!" Sakura snapped, and then regained her composure. "I'm sorry, but....I'm just not comfortable with this. Hell, I don't even know why I.....did that....with you. I know for a FACT that I'm not a fag."

Tenten frowned irritably. "Don't say it like that, like it's something to be ashamed of..."

"Shut the hell up! I mean, I don't know why I.....why I FUCKED you, and I don't know why you did...any of that! I mean, I thought you like Neji, for crying out loud!"

"Oh, come on. I may like the guy, but not like THAT. He's just friend that I respect deeply."

Sakura got up, getting her things together. "I...I'm out of here. I....I just need some time to myself....to think. I just.....I'm just so confused."

Tenten reached out a hand, a sad expression upon her features. "Sakura...."

"Don't come near me!" Sakura snapped suddenly. "You....You're just making things worse.... Just.....just leave me alone."

And with that, the pink-haired kunoichi left the brunette, alone.

-------------------

_I know, I know, it was sudden and wasn't given enough time to grow, but I shall try and make sense out of it soon._

_I didn't want to have the bad guys mentioned here because....well, the next time we see them, it won't be pleasant._

_And no, Urumi's not dumping Kei for Ino. She's just very impulsive, and decided that the best thing was to give Ino some hope, the only she could think of...._

_Don't worry; I'm not going to have everyone suddenly turn gay.... just Sakura, Ino, Tenten and one more person. Guess who?_

_I just wanted to deal with the after math of the attempted attack on Naruto, and its consequences. Nothing too important._

_Hope you enjoyed it (though I think some things might be a bit.....iffy) and please comment, so that I know if I'm doing things right or wrong, or whatever._

_And remember, suggestions and ideas are always welcome._


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto: Heart's Desire – Part 11

Ino walked the streets of Konoha, a dark look upon her features. She saw so many smiling happy faces, but she couldn't face them. All she could feel was guilt, loneliness and confusion in her heart.

She had done a truly terrible thing, and for what? To get something that she could never have? To avenge something that wasn't anyone's fault but fate?

Or maybe for a reason that probably had no meaning at all, because it wasn't what she really wanted. And the only reason she had come to this conclusion was because Urumi had shattered the illusions she had created around her own heart.

She didn't think she could face anyone, not in the face of all her sins.

She bumped into someone, and she absently turned to see who she had disturbed, though she wasn't in thr from of mind to apologise. She noted that it was Hinata, and she would've turned away and walked, had she not noticed something different about the young Hyuuga.

She had a sad, empty look in her eyes, and tears were falling down her cheeks. Ino realised that the girl probably looked the same as she did. She reached out and wiped the other girl's cheek, neither of their expressions changing.

"Why are you so sad?" Ino asked, monotonously. "What do you have to be so sad about?"

Hinata broke down, and laid her sobbing face into the blonde's chest, her hands clenching the other girl's shirt tightly. "He-he-he-he-he"

"Slow down, Hyuuga. I won't be able to understand your problem if you can't say it clearly."

Hinata swallowed, and tried to control herself. "Naruto...he...he's with Sasuke, and I....I..." She fell apart once again, falling into raking sobs.

Ino looked away, not wanting to continue this subject. "Yeah, he's with Sasuke now, and they're both girls for some reason."

"I don't care about that!" The white-eyes girl exclaimed. "I...I would've stood...stood by him...even if we were both girls....but....but he didn't....he didn't choose....me..... Why....? Why didn't he....choose me....?" She looked up at Ino expectantly. "Is there....something wrong with...m-me?"

Ino stared in shock. She never would've guessed that Hinata carried such a torch for Naruto. And she didn't care about the former-boy being a girl. For some reason, Ino felt her heart flutter. "N-no, of course not, Hinata. I....I think you're quite attractive." She wanted to say 'beautiful', but for some reason she felt uncomfortable thinking that way about the other girl. It seemed...too much.

Tears threatened break through the other girl's eyes once more. "You're lying....I...I'm nothing important. No-one...no-one would care if I'm gone. Not father...not Naruto...certainly not you..."

Something in Ino snapped then. She didn't know why, but hearing that made her feel sad, angry...and somehow disappointed. And, in that moment, one overriding desire filled her being: to prove Hinata wrong.

And then, she took Hinata's beautiful little face in both hands, leaned forwards, and kissed her deeply, passionately, forcefully. Hinata didn't even struggle, and shortly even began to return the blonde's attentions.

Ino drifted her mouth downwards, not daring to separate from the other girl. She moved down to Hinata's neck, and began sucking and licking the skin. Hinata moaned, blushing. The young Hyuuga wrapped her arms around Ino, breathing heavily, moaning occasionally, quietly.

"Yamanaka-san..."

Ino stopped, and looked deep into Hinata's eyes, who had groaned in disappointment. The blonde smiled. "Please, call me something less...formal. I'd like it very much if you called me by something a little more...intimate..."

Hinata shook her head. "This...is too fast...too much... I....I don't understand... Why...?"

"Because....I don't really understand completely myself...But, you remind me of myself. But unlike me...you lack the strength to fight it. Neither do I, really. But...the moment I saw your face, heard your pain....I couldn't stand to see you cry..." She smiled kindly, honestly. "I...I think I love you, Hinata."

"But...It's too soon..."

"I don't care. I want you, and you want me: what's wrong with that?"

She didn't wait for Hinata's reply, pushed her against the wall of a building, necking her ravenously, the young Hyuuga moaning happily, greedily.

-----------------

Elsewhere, someone else was experiencing her own form of melancholy.

Sakura sat at the edge of the river, the same place where she had sat with Urumi, and had almost died at the hands of Tsunami.

God, a lot had happened.

She sighed, thinking back on more recent events. Namely, her day with Tenten.

They had gone out together, trying to forget the bad things and just trying to find some enjoyment. They went for lunch (Ichiraku's, of course), did some shopping and some general hanging out, laughing about boys and how screwed up everything became.

Eventually, they just sat on an alcove overlooking the Hokage Monument, watching the breathtaking view of the sunset.

Tenten had an arm around Sakura's shoulder, smiling contently. "This has been nice."

Sakura smiled back. "Yeah."

"I heard how hard you fought for Naru-chan. That was pretty amazing."

"Hey, the guy I fought only strengthened himself using food pills. YOU had to fight someone with an incredibly advanced jutsu, and with only a single weapon that would probably have been useless. You had it far tougher than me. Ten-chan...you're incredible."

Tenten grinned cockily. "Gee, thanks, Saku-chan. So, how are you? You weren't...hurt, were you?"

The pink-haired girl frowned in puzzlement. "Why do you care so much?"

Tenten blushed, smirking in embarrassment. "Well, Sakura....I've never actually said, but I....I've always...liked you, but I was too scared to tell ya. I mean, you were always surrounded by friends, and I doubted you'd ever want to talk to someone like me. And...there were other factors too..."

"Like...?"

Tenten sighed. "Sakura...I...I just..."

She turned to the other girl, and they looked deep in each others' eyes. Their faces were barely inches apart. It was then that Tenten took her chance, in that moment, with the sunset and everything. The romantic mood was just too much to pass up.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as the other girl kissed her lightly on the lips. She separated, a serious look on her face.

"Okay, Saku-chan, don't freak out."

Sakura was in a daze, her mind still reeling. This was too much....it was incredible.

A while later, they had found a love hotel and, most obviously, made love.

It was incredible, at least to Sakura's mind. They were both women, she had believed that two people of the same sex could have any deep connection. Of course, she never had a real relationship before.

After they had done the deed, the full impact of what they had done hit her. She was too confused, unable to take such a drastic change in her life. She had to get away, clear her head.

...Of what? Tenten hadn't coerced her, hadn't brainwashed, hypnotized, drugged or otherwise tricked her into having sex with the other girl. She had willingly followed her into a love hotel, removed her clothing and allowed Tenten to give her sexual pleasure.

And, not only that, she had enjoyed it. They both had, if Tenten's wild cries of ecstasy were anything to go by.

But was she actually like that? She wasn't sure, and the idea scared her. There was a reason she wasn't comfortable with the subject. She had grown up believing that people, and relationships, should behave in a certain way. But this didn;t conform to that belief, and that disturbed her. That was why she had reacted so badly to Naruto and Sasuke's revelation, other than her old obsession with the brunette.

But, why couldn't she move on? Why SHOULDN'T she? And, it had felt so nice, so RIGHT with Tenten, why couldn't she have her?

Her inner self rose up, berating her for thinking such things. But, a secondary Inner Sakura arose, spouting how happy she was with Tenten and how she shouldn't sabotage her happiness jsut to conform to some childhood dream, or because her mother was so narrow minded.

And that's when it clicked: all her prejudice came not from her, but from her mother. Everything she was had been shaped from her teachings her mother had given her when she was younger. So, who was she really? What decisions were really hers to make? Was she really her own being, or just some doll her mother had shaped her up to be.

She yelled in anger and frustration, crying at how unfair it was. Screw them! Screw all of them! Her mother could hang for all she cared, for taking her to this moment. She didn't care anymore. She LIKED Tenten, liked Naruto, even like Sasuke, Urumi and Kei. Why should she sacrifice her friends and her happiness all because of some stupid unintentional brainwashing enacted by her own mother?

She turned to find Tenten standing behind, a warm jacket on. Sakura had just realised how late, and cold, it was getting, and she shivered. Tenten stepped forward tentatively, and Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. I don't mind if we're together. I'm...over it, the oddness of it."

Tenten chuckled sardonically. "You are quite a crazy, high-maintenance girl, aren't ya?" She grinned. "Not that I mind."

She walked over, and embraced the pink-haired girl. Sakura gazed up at her brunette, happy. Sure, it wasn't Sasuke, but maybe that was for the best. She mainly liked Sasuke because the other girls liked him, and subconsciously decided that she liked him too. But, it wasn't real, at least, not as real as this new feeling welling up in her heart. It was stronger, warmer, and more comfortable.

"Ten-chan, I'm sorry I was...cruel before. I...I didn't mean it. I...I care about you more deeply than anyone I've ever known in my life. Please, I want us to stay like this, forever."

"I want the same thing, my beloved."

The brunette leant down and kissed Sakura once again, but this wasn't as innocent and quick as before. It was deeper more passionate, and had a lot more groping.

Their hearts soared, happiness filling their souls.

* * *

Sasuke held Naruto close. The blonde slept peacefully, though the same couldn't be said about Sasuke.

She worried about the future. She knew their days were numbered. Soon, what little peace they had would be shattered by the arrival of powerful, cruel enemies. And they were strong, perhaps far stronger than they could handle.

She looked down at Naruto, worried as to how this would affect the blonde, as well as what Kei had in mind for her. Sasuke wasn't stupid; she knew Kei had some kind of plan in which Naruto would be the core piece. That didn't sit well with the brunette, not at all.

She didn;t care who it was, or what their intentions were, she woudln;t allow anyone to harm Naruto, in any way.

Even if it meant harming them, even if it meant fighting Kei.

* * *

Makio smiled. The village lay before him. He could feel the Yamikage, her woman, their unborn child, and....he gasped. It couldn't be....

He laughed. Wonderful! Kyubi! He could finish things once and for all, and he could finally achieve his goal!

He urged his followers forward. He didn't care how long it took, or much had to be out into it, he was going to storm that village, kill everyone inside and kill that bastard child of his!

Konoha was going to burn!

* * *

_Omigod, I am so worried about this chapter!_

_I hope to god this didn't suck major ass (and yes, I just swore. Big shock!). I moved so quickly into the respective relationships, and I think Sakura's...thing is too off, but I have been wrong before. Still, let me if it's not good enough, and I may be willing to change it, maybe._

_Yes, not much NaruSasu, but that's not the point of this chapter. Next time, definitely some NaruSasu (Because that's the POINT of this thing). Also, I may decide to do some more gender-bending in future, but only if you guys think it's okay. Also, hope you like the other couples presented here (I know there isn't much InoHina or TenSaku, but I like to be different). Please let me know what you think._

_We're getting close to the big stuff. Please be patient for just a little while longer, because we're getting close to the big action part._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


End file.
